1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system capable of smoothly reproducing game music.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a large-size home-use game systems uses a CD-ROM having large storage capacity as a storage medium for storing game music, and hence large storage capacity may be prepared for storing game music. A large-size game system of this kind can store whole music data from the start to the end of the game music and can store waveform-like natural and smooth game music data. Conventionally, a small-size portable game system also stores whole music data from the start to the end of the game music in the same manner as the above-mentioned large-size home-use game system.
However, unlike the large-size home-use game system, in the case of a small-size portable game system, its small data storage capacity limits wave-like smooth reproduction of game music.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a game system capable of reproducing natural and smooth game music.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game system including: a waveform data storage device for storing waveform data of waveform pattern indicating tone varying in time-series; a game controller for executing a game based on a game program and for repeatedly reading out the waveform data from the waveform data storage device and outputting the read-out waveform data; and a music reproducing device for reproducing the waveform data outputted by the game controller as music, wherein the game controller including a waveform data switching device for reading out, every time a predetermined time period passes, a waveform data having a different waveform pattern from the waveform data storage device, instead of the waveform data read out immediately before the predetermined time period passes.
By the game system thus configured, the waveform data to be read out is switched every predetermined time period, and reproduced as game music (e.g., BGM and sound effect during the game progress). The tone of the waveform pattern changes in time-series in a constant time period. For example, the harmonic tone component varies in time-series (from the tone including much high-frequency component to the tone including much low-frequency component). Therefore, smooth and characteristic game music may be reproduced.
The waveform switching device may read out the waveform data from the waveform data storage device such that tone of music to be reproduced continuously changes. Thus, the waveform data maybe combined such that the tone of the game music is continuously changes.
The waveform data switching device may read out the waveform data from the waveform data storage device such that the waveform pattern continuously changes. Thus, the waveform data may be combined such that the waveform pattern of the game music continuously changes.
The game system may be a small-size portable game system. In this case, smooth and characteristic game music may be reproduced even by a portable small-size game system (such as a small game which can be put in a pocket of cloth and has small-storage capacity).
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer readable storage medium carrying a game program which executes a game and repeatedly reads out waveform data of waveform pattern indicating tone varying in time-series the program controls a game apparatus to perform as a means for reading out, every time a predetermined time period passes, a waveform data having a different waveform pattern, instead of the waveform data read out immediately before the predetermined time period passes. Also by this medium, smooth and characteristic game music may be reproduced.
The nature, utility, and further features of this invention will be more clearly apparent from the following detailed description with respect to preferred embodiment of the invention when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings briefly described below.